


Honoka x Marie-Rose one-shot!

by AJMustard



Series: DOA One-shots! [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: DOATEC, Dead or Alive Five, F/F, Gift Giving, Hugs, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shoujo-ai, Shyness, Stuttering, Volleyball, Zack Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Suggestions, for the time being, are closed. This is my Honoka x Marie one shot!Marie Rose tries to find a volleyball partner in this Xtreme AU (where everyone is present, even the guys), and she comes across Honoka, who admittedly sometimes really annoys her, but they could make it work team-wise. Will they make good volleyball partners?





	Honoka x Marie-Rose one-shot!

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions still closed

(Original release date: Somewhere in Summer 2017)

This was a One-Shot Suggestion by DSX62415! He requested a fanfiction to do with Marie and Honoka, but didn’t suggest anything too specific. So, I’ve created this funny one-shot where Marie end up getting Honoka as her volleyball partner in DOAX4(which is my imaginary DOAX headcanon with the whole cast, kinda like the August dlc?). Warning: Tons of fourth-wall breaking, and some shojo-ai (didn’t plan on it, but Marie x Honoka is one of my DOA OTPs so there’ll be some romance moments).

It was the first day of Marie’s second big vacation to Zack Island, and she was the (presumably) first one out on the beach whilst everyone else was still unpacking. For some people, it was their third, their fourth, or even just their first! Marie did want to get to the bottom of why Zack had invited everyone, including guys, but first she had to find a volleyball partner, as she was competitive when it came to volleyball. Hm, how about Helena, wherever she was. A couple of fighters, both recognizable and non-recognizable walked out the large hotel on the island where all the fighters were staying. One of them was indeed Lady Helena. She was wearing the most adorable black two-piece she had ever seen. It was very frilly, too, it didn’t seem like something that would suit Helena, but it did. 

“Lady Helena!” Marie jumped up and down on the spot, “may I ask you something?” 

“Um, sure!” Helena replied, “what is it?” 

“Can you be my partner for volleyball?” Marie put on her “cute” face, usually it worked. 

“Sorry, no, I already have a partner,” Helena said, “but if you want to talk, or even play some games, that would be fun! Aren’t you excited to be here again?” 

“Yeah, I guess,” Marie shrugged, “I’m glad everyone is here though!” Marie couldn’t help her grin. 

“You mean the males in particular?” Helena laughed, “I’m going to go play some volleyball with Zack and see who we’re up against.” 

“Oh, okay,” Marie smiled, her smile fading away as Lady Helena walked off. Why, Zack? Why would you steal her from me, she thought? Eh, I’ll find someone else, maybe someone strong, so how about I go to the massive rocks where everyone used to climb all the time?

…

Marie had arrived. Only Honoka was at the rock. This girl slightly annoyed Marie, and made her a little jealous from time-to-time for… obvious reasons, but she was an okay training partner at times.

“Marie!” Honoka was smiling, she was wearing a yellow flowery bikini, and her skull hair accessory was absent, “I was looking for someone to climb with me! I did it so much last holiday! Do you want to climb with me?” 

“Oh, not many people were out yet because of how early it is, but”-

“Excellent!” Honoka started to stretch, “do your stretches first, and we’ll climb up to the top together!”

“Uh, okay, hey, wait, Honoka!” Marie started to climb, as Honoka had already gave herself a head start.  
…  
Around five to ten minutes later…  
“God, I should’ve ate something before doing this,” Marie murmured to herself as she reached the top, “Honoka, where are you?” 

“I’m…I’m really puffed out!” 

Marie looked down, Honoka was almost at the top, but Honoka herself didn’t seem to believe it. 

“Marie, I’m gonna die! It’s just been so long since I’ve done this, and”-

“You can do it Honoka, just mash triangle a ton of times!” 

“What?” 

“I mean- never mind, you’re almost at the top now, take my hand!”

Honoka gulped, and reached for Marie’s hand. Marie was smaller than her, and possibly weaker, so would she be able to lift her up? She closed her eyes and hoped for the best. 

Marie was trying as hard as she could, it would’ve been so much easier if someone else was at the top with her.  
“God damn it, Honoka! Use your strength too, moron! Don’t you have powers, however those work?” Marie Rose heard footsteps and saw two pairs of hands grab for Honoka’s. The two pair of hands helped a lot as Honoka was finally able to reach the top. 

Marie reluctantly hugged into Honoka as she reached the top. She was breathing heavily. The poor girl obviously had a big fright.

“I’m glad you’re alright, Honoka,” Marie was 

“Marie, I’m sorry, I”- 

“It’s not your fault,” a male voice said. Marie turned around to see the two helping her were a muscular guy in his mid-twenties covered in tattoos and wearing a red speedo, and a tall, blonde woman in her late-twenties wearing extremely dark red lipstick and a black string-bikini. Both were extremely good-looking to Marie, and it made her jealous, “I’m going to complain to Zack about that, how the hell is there no climbing equipment here? Name’s Rig.”

“I’m Marie,” Marie still held onto Honoka, “thank you so much…for helping her up and going to go complain to Zack for us.” 

“Is the girl here even a fighter?” the blonde woman leaned down to Honoka and Marie, not giving much breathing space, “the fact she struggled so much just climbing this? I don’t believe she’s in any of the tournaments…” 

“I-I…I…n-no…” Honoka stammered and squeezed Marie tighter. 

“Well, I know why Zack would’ve invite her twice in a row…” she giggled, staring at Honoka, “even if she isn’t a fighter”- 

“Rachel, c’mon, that’s not very appropriate,” Rig said, “you two need to stay at the top here, and we’ll go down and complain to Zack. Surely someone on this island will have climbing equipment.” 

“How about that big, cute Italian guy?” Rachel said, as they walked away and started to climb down, “we could look through his bag.” 

“Seems like a plan,” he said, “let’s give the girls some privacy, too.” 

“WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!” Marie stood up and yelled at them. 

“M-Marie…don’t…” Honoka gulped, “don’t get mad…please, sit with me.”

…

What a great start to Marie’s holiday, eh? Stuck on top of a huge rock that could not be safely climbed down…well, she could climb down herself, but she couldn’t leave the panicky Honoka on her own. She needed company, right?

“A-are you okay, Honoka?” Marie asked, “I know you’re not the fittest, but I’d assume with your power…” 

“Yeah, I never watched any videos of people climbing down stuff without any safety equipment…” Honoka said, “and on the island, there were at least some climbing equipment at the top here. Why would Zack remove them? Somebody clearly stole them… or maybe, Zack forgot…or…” 

“Don’t overthink it,” Marie whispered, sat next to Honoka and huddled close to her, “the view here in the morning is…wonderful, don’t you think?”

“Y-y-yeah…” Honoka was a stumbling mess, but why? 

“Are you okay?” Marie asked, “what’s up with you? You can tell me, you know…” 

“I can’t say it,” Honoka murmured, “I can’t…” 

“Fair enough,” Marie rolled her eyes, “I’d be grateful if you could tell me, though…” Marie gave a small grin to Honoka. 

“W-what?” Honoka got up, “I-I-I…” 

“Look, let’s make things less awkward,” Marie sighed, “once we get down from here, we’ll become Zack Island’s best volleyball players...” Marie also got up, “I could climb down if I wanted, but I’m staying with you because I know you’re panicking and I wouldn’t like to leave you alone like that...” 

“Marie…” Honoka hugged into Marie awkwardly at chest-height, “I’m not…suffocating you, am I?” 

“Iwm nhot too bohverd”- Marie said, trying to breathe.  
…

Zack arrived at the top of the rock cliff with some climbing equipment. 

“I’m…not interrupting anything, ladies?” Zack asked, smiling, but slightly reddened. 

“Zack!” Marie was able to move away from Honoka, “I swear I was going to suffocate in-between those! Not that I was bothered that much…” 

Zack laughed slightly, “Well…don’t die, alright, I could get sued. You okay, Honoka?” 

“Yeah,” Honoka said, “thank you, Zack. I kinda got…dramatic, there.” 

“It’s alright,” Zack said, “I forgot to put the climbing stuff here. I feel really bad”- 

“Don’t,” Honoka smiled, “everyone makes mistakes. Marie! Thanks for staying with me.”

…

Honoka and Marie finally got down from the large rock. 

“I’m starving, how about we get breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I’ll pay for it with my Zack dollars, since I caused so much trouble…”

“Don’t be silly,” Marie grabbed Honoka’s hand, “you caused no such trouble…the opposite, really…” 

“R-really?” Honoka’s face turned tomato red as the two ran to the hotel lobby. 

…

They entered the hotel lobby. It was wonderful. You could smell the cafeteria food from here, and it smelled delicious. There was a bunch of comfortable sofas, a coffee machine on a cute little table, the décor was awful fancy, and the sofas were super comfy. The walls were a strange, gold colour, but that was basically the only negative thing about this lobby.

“Just get me anything,” Honoka said, sitting on a sofa, sinking into it as if it was a bean bag.

“You stay here, Honoka,” Marie said, “I’ll get us both breakfast.” 

“W-wait!” Honoka stood up, “the best I can do is at least pay for my breakfast”- Marie had already walked off to the cafeteria. 

Honoka waited, looking around to see who else was in the lobby. She saw an old guy- Gen Fu, as she recognized from the tournaments, wearing a wetsuit. Poor old guy, he shouldn’t be so self-conscious about his body because of his age. She also saw the new Spanish girl called Mila, wearing a sleeveless hooded top and a string bikini bottom, as a tomboyish girl, Mila really suited that. The third person talking with them was an unfamiliar Asian woman with beautiful purple eyes, long black hair, and an amazing figure- oh no…

The three had saw Honoka staring, Honoka had quickly turned away but she heard footsteps walking towards her.

“Oh, hello…” the lady stroked Honoka’s head, “what a cute one you are…” 

“God damn it Nyotengu, leave her alone,” Mila raised her voice slightly.  
“H-hello…Nyotengu…” Honoka crossed her arms, “you’re new, too? I think I saw you on the island last time, but…” 

Marie walked into the lobby with two cheeseburgers. 

“BIRD LADY,” Marie shouted, pointing at the two, “what are you doing with my Honoka?”

“Your Honoka, eh?” Nyotengu grinned, “are you…volleyball partners?” 

“Yes, indeed,” Marie handed Honoka the cheeseburger, “isn’t it obvious?” 

“…I guess,” Nyotengu said, “anyways, Mila and I are partners”- 

“What?” Mila asked, “since when the hell were we volleyball partners?” 

“Shut up, Mila! And we will crush you two in volleyball, you have no muscle, Marie, and the only places where Honoka has muscle are her”- 

“No,” Gen Fu said, walking out to the cafeteria, “just no. I am out. I’m too old for these anime clichés.”

A few awkward, silent minutes pass…

…

“Damn,” Marie said, “so, uh…volleyball match at lunch?” 

“Y-yeah, sure…” Nyotengu said, “lunch time…okay, this is awkward, see ya.” 

Everyone parted separate ways. Marie wanted to go back to that lovely apartment room, she didn’t give herself a chance to try the bed, but oh boy, did it look comfy or what?

…

Marie had gotten back to her room after the intense morning. She lay down on the extremely comfy bed. The light covers, the cloud-like mattress, the fluffy pillow… she heard a knock on her door that immediately disrupted her from the comfort. 

“M-Marie, uh, well… I…can I come in?”

“Sure,” Marie sat up. Honoka slowly opened the door, “what is it?”

“I wanted to give you something!” Honoka cried and threw something onto Marie’s bed, rushing out the room. 

“H-hey, close the door!” Marie shouted, she got up and ran out, holding the present in her hand, “Honoka!”

She ran through the corridors of the apartment doors, “Honoka, hey, wait up! What button do I press to open the present?!” 

“Press X!” someone shouted from their apartment, “and shut up, Swedish Chef, I’m trying to sleep!”  
“It’s the afternoon, lazy moron!” Marie shouted back, running to the lobby. 

…

Marie Rose was back in the lobby, she saw Honoka and a familiar guy speaking on one of the sofas, playing a video game on the lobby’s TV. It was the really cool and overpowered Italian guy, Leon! She didn’t know much about him, but he was friends with this weird Russian guy that sometimes hung around Lady Helena Douglas on the Freedom Survivor. 

“And that’s how the climbing equipment disappeared, so I am really sorry about it,” he was saying to her, he looked next to the sofa to notice Marie, “is she your volleyball partner?” 

“Y-yeah,” Honoka said, “what do I say?” 

“How am I supposed to know how to word it? Lauren was the one that asked me.” 

“V-very subtle, Leon!” Honoka’s eyes kept constantly blinking, her breaths were short. 

“Honoka,” Marie walked up to her, “thank you so much for the gift!” She was clutching the gift. A small, square box of chocolate with a label on the edge. The label said…she couldn’t read the label, “uh…what does the label say? Looks like it says, ‘I love you.’” 

“No, no, no!” Honoka stood up from the sofa, “it just says ‘I like you’. My handwriting is just bad…sorry!” Awkward silence…Honoka felt like she was going to drop on the floor in embarrassment at any minute. 

“Honokaaaaaaaaaaaa!” Marie jumped onto the sofa, hugging into Honoka, “thank you so much!” 

Leon flinched at Marie jumping onto the sofa so unexpectedly like that. “I’ll just…go now…have fun?” 

“Yeah!” Marie and Honoka were taking up the entire sofa, now, “I’ll get Honoka to calm a little, and then we’ll go play volleyball with Nyotengu and Mila. Am I right, Honoka?” Honoka didn’t even reply, she just sat there, not knowing what to do, “that’s my Honoka!”

Leon walked away, like, really fast. He had enough of this cutesy-huggy nonsense already. God save Leon 2017 please. Leon must escape from the anime trope madness. 

…

After cuddling on the lobby sofa and taking a small nap, Marie Rose and Honoka finally headed outside. It was incredibly sunny, but not too hot. There was a nice, cool breeze that was perfect for some volleyball. They both went up to the volleyball net, where Mila and Nyotengu were already standing. 

“Aha, girls!” Nyotengu did her signature ojou-sama laugh, “you finally arrived, you weaklings!” 

“You know, if you’re just going to be this rude, we’ll just leave,” Marie glared, “this is just a friendly match”- 

“Hah, okay then, casuals, Mila and I will destroy you two at volleyball!” 

“Nyotengu, let’s just get on with this,” Mila sighed, “you’re only being over-competitive because the girls are smaller. It shouldn’t matter. Now, let’s have a fun and friendly volleyball match.” 

…

Nyotengu and Mila won 7-6. It was an exhausting challenge, yet Nyotengu would not admit it. 

“Hah! See! We’re stronger!” Nyotengu grinned, “better luck next time, ladies!” 

“Nyotengu, I’m sick of your saltiness,” Mila snapped, “just”- 

“Meh, we all did well,” Marie smiled at Mila, “bird lady’s just in a really competitive mood, how about you play against Bayman and Kokoro- WAIT WHAT?!!? THEY BETTER NOT BE VOLLEYBALL PARTNERS! NOTP! IT’S A NOTP!” Marie was about to run up to the two, who were watching at the sides. 

“Marie, just leave them,” Honoka managed to lift Marie, “let’s go back to your apartment and rest a little. That was a tough match, and you’re obviously cranky and tired…” 

“Honoka,” Marie whined, “you’re carrying me like a child!” 

“Cranky when tired, just like a child,” Nyotengu laughed, Mila trying to hold in her anger. 

“Don’t listen to her,” Honoka pecked Marie’s forehead and blushed ever-so-slightly, walking away from Nyotengu and Mila with a tired Marie in her arms, trying not to care about what they were thinking, “we can share our chocolates and watch some stuff on the TV, and...” Honoka sighed. 

“Honoka, I never replied to your gift, but… I like you too,” Marie yawned and fell back asleep. 

“I’m glad, Marie-san,” Honoka kept smiling as she walked back to the big, fancy building on Zack Island.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions still closed


End file.
